Strawberry Lemonade
by TealDiviner
Summary: Axel tops. Always. No matter what. Cloud and Leon get upset when Axel and Roxas spoil their plans. Extremely short oneshot.


Me: Okay, I just felt like writing some rainbows because of my friend, the lovely Nightflower. She got a FF account, her account name is Noolie.

Axel: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just put me in the story. Oh wait, I am already.

Sora: Roxas, control your boyfriend.

Me: Hah, I suck at this stuff! :D

Leon: I want rainbows in my cereal!

Me: I really, really, dearly, fail.

X.X.X.X.X.

Title: Talk Over McDonalds

Couplings: AkuRoku, LeonCloud, talks about DemyxZex

Warnings: None other than the obvious.. ^

Dedication: NOOLIE, OF COURSE, MY GURL. WELCOME TO FF.

X.X.X.X.X.

"Hey, Roxxyyyy? Let's go to Starbucks!" Axel whined, stomping his right foot slightly, "Plus, don't you wanna watch wittle Demmy make a fool of himself? You know about sexy Zexi, don't ya?" Axel cocked an eyebrow, "Hmm? It's a tradition to watch Demyx make a fool of himself, and that is _not _stopping now."

"Axel, stop trying to ruin Demyx's little crush. And it's eleven thirty, we're not getting Starbucks." Roxas glared at the pyromaniac and sat on his bed. "Cloud and Leon'll never let me out of the house anyways. Not anywhere with you, at least." Roxas flipped open his Dell laptop. "B-But!" Axel groaned, flopping onto the slightly cushioned carpeted flooring. "Well, Cloud and Leon are going to McDonalds to buy us some lunch! I want to try their new strawberry lemonade."

Roxas got up, grabbing his boots, "You really are immature sometimes, Axel." Roxas rolled his eyes and slammed the door open, "Cloud!"

Roxas ran downstairs, turning right and then taking a left into their small 'library'. "Cloud, take us to McDonalds with you. Axel and I want to try some drinks. Cloud took off his small reading glasses and uncrossed his legs, "Leon and I will bring some for you."

"Nah, Axel likes to look at the pictures and whatever." Roxas explained calmly, putting his weight onto one foot and waiting for Cloud's response. "Um, but, he can look on them online." Cloud slightly fidgeted. "He thinks that those are just promo pictures and he wants to see the real thing. Now, can we go?" Roxas stared blankly at his legal guardian's hesitant eyes.

"Fine."

"Mkay. Axel, let's go, tell your mom you'll be home late!"

X.X.X.X.X.

"Yeah, you guys get your orders and Leon and I will just talk. We both want Big Macs, no pickles, and make one of them a combo!" Cloud gave a lazy wave into the air and dismissed the two teenagers to order what they wanted. "Two Big Macs with no pickles, make one of them a combo. One Big and Tasty with no onions, make that a Combo, and one Kid's Meal," Axel nudged his head towards Roxas', "Get 'em the red pony."

"Anything else, sir?" The girl behind the cash register finished punching in the numbers and looked forward. "Oh, yeah," Axel's eyes wandered slightly around the large fast food restaurant. He spotted the.. Strawberry lemonade. "Excuse me, Miss. Why does the strawberry lemonade have the lemonade on top?" Axel's eyebrows slightly furrowed and he clenched his fists. This was not going to happen.

"Um, sir, I'm not sure. But, it's the way it is. "Make it with the strawberry on top, please." Axel reached to get his wallet out before being interrupted, "Sir, we won't basically change the menu just for your preferences."

"You're not. I just want the strawberry on top. I'm strawberry," Axel once again nudged to his boyfriend, "He's lemonade. I top. Got it?"

"Sir, you can just mix it in with the straw." The girl gave a bland smile. "Um, no. That'd create the ugliest colour of orange in the entire world. And you know who's orange? Nobody! Not even Riku when he accidentally dyed his hair orange! I mean, Sora was laughing at him for weeks, but no! Not even Riku can be orange because his hair is back to gray now." "Silver," Roxas slightly corrected, "Axel. Calm down. Just get another drink."

"No. It suits us! And I'm not leaving until-"

"Axel, what is going on?" Axel turned to meet Leon, hand on hip looking furiously at Axel. "Oh, just talking about a drink." "Now, if you excuse me, lady. Just get me the lemonade and we'll leave!"

"Sir,"

"Get it!" Axel commanded. He smirked slightly as he heard Cloud whine into Leon's shoulder murmuring something along the lines of, "There goes our pleasure and plans." "Sir," The lady started. "Enough! No more 'sirs.' Get me my lemonade." The irritated woman quickly ran into the kitchen. Axel could see the far away shapes of the movie getting ice and some food colouring. "Whatever." Axel smirked and turned his back to the counter. "There's your stupid seme and uke thing." She slammed a cup of yellow died ice, being topped by red dyed ice. "Thank you. How much would that be? Oh, and I see you know some terms there!" He pointed to the girl and loudly whispered, "Future fan girl, right there!"

X.X.X.X.X.

"There ya go, Foxy-Roxy!" Axel proudly presented the bland ice. "This tastes horrible." Roxas groaned as Axel fed him another spoonful of the dyed ice.

X.X.X.X.X.

.END.

Rushed. I'm bored. GUHHUHA. DEDICATION TO NIGHTY AGAIN. ;D


End file.
